


Bleu glacier

by Tsukiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiss/pseuds/Tsukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting was during a calm and beautiful summer night...<br/>AU Dean is not a hunter and live alone in the countryside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleu glacier

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Dean and Cas have never met each other. Dean is not a hunter and he live alone in a little house in the countryside.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters
> 
> Enjoy :)

POV Dean

It was a dark starry night.

The clear sky, the shooting stars and children's dreams were floating in the air.

I was looking out of my window, watching those beautiful lights flying across the pitch black sky.

 

Then, I saw a brighter shooting star than the others and decided to make a wish.

The light of this star became more and more intense, I understood that it was coming closer.

It was coming on earth at high speed, like a falling angel, the light came crashing in the water of the lake near my house.

 

I ran down the stairs, took my bike and rode at full speed towards the lake.

While approaching the lake, many questions came to my mind.

However, I had only one plan: find what had fallen.

Normally, shooting stars are pieces of rocks; but I had the feeling that it was even more than that.

 

Reaching the shores of lake, I threw my bike and ran towards the water.

Here, clinging to the stone stairs, was a soaked man. It seemed he had lost consciousness.

I came nearer to look if he was okay when suddenly he got up and stared me straight in the eyes.

He had beautiful eyes, like pure blue water and cold as a glacier.

 

"Are you alright?" I asked.

 

He started to come closer to me, then, as if he had lost all his strength, he fell in my arms.

I gripped his tan jacket and felt that he was really cold.

I helped him to walk to my home in order to offer him hospitality, waiting to discover who he was.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my mistakes, English is not my first language ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr: tsukiss.tumblr.com


End file.
